Hogsmeade
by johnprewett
Summary: Es ist Weihnachtszeit und ein weiterer Ausflug nach Hogsmeade steht an. Harry ist nicht nach feiern zumute. Aber Hermine kann ihn überreden, ihn zu begleiten. Gemeinsam verbringen sie den Tag und kommen sich bei Butterbier und Kaminfeuer näher.


Es war Weihnachtszeit in Hogwarts. Schnee rieselte vom Himmel und versah die Welt mit einer weißen Decke. Am letzten Wochende vor den Ferien sollte es wieder einmal nach Hogsmeade gehen. Alle freuten sich schon auf die Gelegenheit, dem Honigtopf oder den Drei Besen einen Besuch abzustatten. Nur bei einem wollte nicht so recht Weihnachtsstimmung aufkommen.

Harry stand vor dem Fenster des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes und sah auf die verschneiten Ländereien hinunter. Sein Blick schweifte zum verbotenen Wald hinüber und zu den kalten, verschneiten Bergen in der Ferne.

`Irgendwo da draußen ist er und wartet auf mich.`, sagte er sich. `Eines Tages werden wir uns gegenüber stehen und dann wird er mich töten.`

Die Chancen, dass er diesen Krieg überleben könnte, standen schlecht. Da er nicht über außergewöhnliche magische Fähigkeiten verfügte, war es ein reines Glücksspiel, ob er da wieder heil herauskommen würde. Seine Hoffnungen waren geschwunden. Ohne seine Freunde jedenfalls wäre er unter seiner Last schon längst zusammengebrochen. Besonders ohne die Hilfe seiner besten Freundin Hermine könnte er den heutigen Tag wohl nicht erleben. Doch das Problem war, dass er weit mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie hegte. Immer wieder war er ihren Blicken ausgewichen, aus Furcht, sie würde die Wahrheit in seinen Augen sehen. Denn es war eine seltsame Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Das hatten auch alle anderen erkannt. Sie konnten sich, wie es schien, auch ohne viele Worte verstehen. War da etwa mehr zwischen ihnen? Ja, allerdings. Doch was sollte er nun tun? Sollte er auf sie zugehen und sie einfach fragen, was sie darüber dachte?

Seufzend wandte er sich von dem weihnachtlichen Anblick ab und sah Ron und Hermine zu, wie sie sich ihre Mäntel überwarfen und sich, wie alle anderen, auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machen wollten.

„Was ist? Kommst du etwa nicht mit?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir ist irgendwie nicht danach."

„Ach komm schon, Harry. Wann haben wir je wieder die Gelegenheit dazu?", sagte Ron und sah auf die Uhr.

„Wir könnten doch in die Drei Besen gehen.", schlug Hermine vor. Doch Harry sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus.

„Also ich muss mich auf die Socken machen. Ich bin mit Luna verabredet. Wir sehen uns. Oder auch nicht.", sagte er mit einem Blick auf Harry und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Harry sah Hermine an.

„Kommst du?"

„Stör ich dich denn nicht? Du bist doch sicher mit jemandem verabredet." Innerlich hoffte er, dass sie keine Verabredung hatte. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Du störst nicht. Im Gegenteil. Ohne dich wäre ich ziemlich alleine dort. Komm schon."

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zu Hals, als sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

In Hogsmeade herrschte ein reges Treiben. Die weiße Pracht reichte bis an die Fensterläden der Häuser heran und auf den Dächern wirkte der Schnee wie Zuckerguss. An den Türen hingen Adventskränze und Stechpalmenbündel. Die Bäume waren behangen mit Kordeln mit Kerzen, die nie verloschen.

Zusammen gingen sie durch das weihnachtliche Hogsmeade und die mit Läden gesäumte Hauptstraße entlang. Nachdem sie dem Honigtopf einen Besuch abgestattet hatten, wandten sie sich den Drei Besen zu, denn der Wind blies eisig über ihre Köpfe hinweg und peinigte ihre Gesichter und Hände. Gemeinsam kämpften sie sich durch das Schneetreiben und betraten das Wirtshaus. Drinnen war es warm und voll. Zunächst konnten sie keinen freien Tisch entdecken, was bei den Menschmassen auch nicht anders zu erwarten war. Doch dann sahen sie hinten in der Ecke einen freien Tisch neben dem Kamin. Er schien gerade erst frei geworden zu sein.

„Ich hol uns was zu trinken.", sagte Harry.

„Nein. Ich werde das über nehmen.", sagte Hermine sofort. „Sichere du uns den Tisch." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie du meinst." Während er sich durch die Menge schlug und den Tisch für sie besetzte, versuchte er nicht die neugierigen Blicke zu beachten, die auf ihm ruhten. Er sah Hermine an der Bar zwei Butterbier bestellen.

`Denkt wahrscheinlich, ich würde Madam Rosmertas Charme verfallen.`, dachte er sich und schwang sich auf einen der freien Stühle. `Ihr müsste doch eigentlich klar sein, dass ich nicht Ron bin. Oder ist sie etwa eifersüchtig?`

Diesen Gedanken verwarf Harry sofort wieder, kaum dass er ihm in den Sinn gekommen war. Kurze Zeit später tauchte Hermine mit zwei Krügen Butterbier auf.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine.", sagte Harry und hob seinen Krug.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry." Sie stießen an und tranken mit großen Schlucken und es wärmte sie bis in die Fingerspitzen. Als sie ihre Krüge wieder abstellten, sah Harry sich um. Es waren vor allem Hogwarts-Schüler hier, die ihren freien Nachmittag genossen.

„Wo sind den Ron und Ginny?"

„Ron ist doch mit Luna unterwegs. Keine Ahnung, wo sie sind. Und Ginny muss nachsitzen, leider. Aber ist das denn jetzt wirklich so wichtig?" Überrascht sah er sie an.

„Etwa nicht?" Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Wir haben doch uns. Wir können uns doch ein wenig miteinander unterhalten."

Harry wurde rot. Was meinte sie damit? Dachte sie etwa dasselbe, wie er? Konnte sie etwa wissen, dass er sie liebte? Doch wie konnte sie das wissen? Hatte Ron es ihr etwas gesagt? Immerhin hatte er seinem besten Freunde alles anvertraut in der Hoffnung, dass er es niemandem erzählen würde. Hatte er es sich etwa so deutlich anmerken lassen?

„Und über was könnten wir uns unterhalten? Solange es nichts mit der Schule zutun hat." Hermine lachte.

„Wohl eher nicht. Wir haben doch jetzt Ferien.", sagte sie und nagelte ihn mit ihrem Blick fest. „Ich wollte dich schon lange einmal fragen, auf welchen Typ von Frau du so stehst."

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Was sollte das? Wieso stellte Hermine ihm so eine Frage? War das eigentlich noch Hermine, die ihn da so geziert anlächelte? Sie hatte sich sehr verändert. Immerhin war sie nicht mehr das kleine elfjährige Mädchen, welches er auf seiner ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts kennengelernt hatte. Sie war zu einer schönen jungen Frau herangewachsen. Einer Frau, in welche er sich schon vor einiger Zeit verliebt hatte. War es in diesem Raum nur so heiß oder war es die Röte, die ihm aufgrund ihrer Frage vor Verlegenheit ins Gesicht stieg.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine und holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Was ist nun?"

Um sich ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken zu verschaffen, nippte er an seinem Butterbier und ließ den Blick durch den vollen Raum schweifen. Niemand beachtete sie. Sie alle waren weitestgehend mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

„Nun.", sagte er langsam. „Sie sollte nicht unbedingt perfekt sein. Ich meine, sie muss keine solche Schönheit sein wie Fleur. Man muss ihr vertrauen können. Jemand mit Verstand. Eine, die mich so liebt, wie ich bin und nicht, weil ich der berühmte Harry Potter bin."

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Das muss für dich ziemlich unangenehm sein, dass die Mädchen dir nachlaufen, weil du der Auserwählte bist. Die lassen dir keine ruhige Minute, was?" Harry nickte bekräftigend.

Eine ganze Weile sagten weder er noch Hermine ein Wort. Er entschloss sich jedoch, das Schweigen zu brechen und nun sie zu fragen, was sie sich unter einem perfekten Mann vorstellte. Immerhin war auch sie nicht gerade unbeliebt bei den Jungen, wenn auch nicht gerade bei den Slytherins. Doch es gab den einen oder anderen Schüler, der eine Schwäche für sie hatte. Und das mochte Harry überhaupt nicht. Lag es daran, dass er ihr bester Freund war? Er wusste es nicht. Tief in seinem Inneren spürte er jedoch sein Herz für sie schlagen. Sein Herz schien ein Sprache zu sprechen, die er nicht so recht verstand.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir? Was für eine Art Mann bevorzugst du?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Dann blickte sie auf ihren Butterbierkrug und schien nachzudenken. Sie kaute ein wenig auf ihrer Unterlippe, was sie es immer tat, wenn sie angestrengt nachdachte.

„Also.", begann sie langsam. „Er muss nicht gerade ein Schönling sein."

„Ja, wie Lockhart zum Beispiel.", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln. Sie schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht. Das war eher eine Art Schwärmerei. Ich war erst zwölf, Harry." Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht und fuhr fort. „Ich brauche jemanden, an den ich mich lehnen kann. Jemanden, der mich beschützen kann. Aber natürlich sollte er nicht nur mutig sein, sondern auch intelligent." Ein beinahe träumerischer Ausdruck trat in ihr Gesicht.

Harry starrte sie an. Von was für einem Menschen redete sie da? Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht von ihm. Denn Harry gehörte nicht gerade zu den mutigsten. Zumindest dachte er dies. Und intelligent? Er gehörte nicht gerade zu besten Schülern in Hogwarts. Es gab jene, die ihm überlegen waren. Gab es da etwa schon jemanden, den sie liebte und traute sie sich nur nicht, ihn anzusprechen? Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als wolle es entzwei bersten. Er würde nie eine Chance bei ihr haben. Er wusste es.

Erneut fuchtelte Hermine mit der Hand vor seinen Augen herum und er wurde erneut in die grausame Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was ist eigentlich heute los mit dir? Ist dir nicht gut?"

`Ja, so könnte man es auch ausdrücken.`, dache sich Harry. „Nein, alles in Ordnung." Nach einer kleinen Weile traute er sich sie zu fragen:

„Du bist verliebt, oder?" Sie nickte und errötete. „Dieser jemand muss ja ein ziemlich toller Mensch sein. Wenn er hoffen kann, mit dir zusammen zu sein?" Er versuchte seine Stimme ruhig klingen lassen. „Und wer ist der Glückliche? Es hört sich jedenfalls nicht nach Ron an." Hermine konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Mutig ist er, irgendwie. Aber besonders intelligent ist er nicht. Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht so über ihn sprechen. Aber es ist nun einmal die bittere Realität."

„Ist es denn wenigstens jemand aus Hogwarts? Oder Viktor Krum?"

„Warum glauben eigentlich alle, ich hätte etwas mit Viktor?", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. "Er ist ein Freund. Nicht mehr, Harry." Sie nippte an ihrem Butterbier und sagte: „Aber ja, es ist jemand aus Hogwarts."

„Ein Gryffindor?" Sie nickte lächelnd.

„Ja, ein Gryffindor. Jemanden, den ich sehr gut kenne."

„Aha. Da kommen wir der Sache schon näher." Doch Harry wusste überhaupt nicht, wen sie meinte. War es Dean oder Seamus? Oder gar Neville? Das konnte er kaum glauben.

„In unserem Jahrgang?", fragte er zaghaft. Sie nickte. Doch das half ihm überhaupt nicht. Wen meinte sie denn nur? Wer sollte es sein? In diesem Moment sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Und dieser jemand sitzt hier neben mir."

Harry blickte sie geschockt an. Das konnte nicht sein. Er träumte das sicher nur. Sie scherzte. Sie hielt ihn zum Narren. Was sollte das alles? Meinte sie das etwa ernst?

„Aber ich bin nicht mutig, Hermine. Und intelligent bin ich auch nicht. In der Schule bin ich nicht gerade der beste."

„Harry! Du bist der mutigste Mensch, den ich kenne. Und du bist sehr intelligent. Im Grunde hast du mir schon immer imponiert."

Er hatte ihr schon immer imponiert? Hieß das, dass sie ihn liebte? Doch er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen. Hermine hatte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt und ihn zu sich herangezogen. Sie kamen sich immer näher und Harry sah, wie ihre Augen anfingen zu leuchten. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und in seinem Magen explodierte es. Ein Gefühl fern von Zweifel oder Furcht machte sich in ihm breit. Er gab sich diesem Gefühl hin. Es war ihm egal, dass alle sie sehen konnten. Für ihn zählte nur dieser Moment. Er küsste sie und wollte sie nie wieder loslassen.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah er in ihre Augen und sie strahlte ihn regelrecht an. Wie in Trance betrachtete er sie und konnte sich nicht von ihrem Anblick losreißen. Ihre Augen glänzten. Er wusste, was er nun zu tun hatte.

„Hermine, ich liebe dich." Ihre Augen wurden wässrig. Schon dachte er, er hätte etwas Falsches gesagt. Doch dann sagte sie:

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry." Sie zog ihn wieder zu sich heran und erneut verschmolzen sie miteinander. Sie vergaßen alles um sich herum. Hier in der Wärme dieses Raumes küssten sie sich und das Gefühl, die Lippen des anderen zu spüren, heizte ihnen noch mehr ein. Als Harry sich wieder von Hermine löste, sah er sie lächelnd an.

`Wen kümmert schon Voldemort, wenn die Liebe meines Lebens bei mir ist.`, dachte er sich. „Lust auf einen Spaziergang?" Sie nickte.

Keine Minute später standen sie wieder in der winterlichen Kälte, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Hand in Hand schlenderten sie durch das Dorf und beachteten die Blicke nicht, die auf ihnen ruhten. Sie nahmen es nicht einmal wahr, dass sie an Ron und Luna vorbeiliefen. Diese warfen ihnen einen zufriedenen Blick zu, welcher nur eines bedeuten konnte:

`Na also. Warum denn nicht gleich so?`

Gemeinsam genossen sie diesen Tag in trauter Zweisamkeit.


End file.
